In particular, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a razor cartridge that includes:
a housing,
at least one support, received by the housing, and having parallel first and second faces, the support comprising a lower portion, an upper portion, and a bent portion intermediate the lower and upper portions,
a razor blade comprising a cutting edge and a fixation portion fixed on the second face of the upper portion of the support.
WO 2007/147,420 describes such a razor head which has proven satisfactory.
However, one still strives to improve the performance of such shavers.